An image identification technology is an important field for current computer studies, and has been developed quickly in recent years. It is widely applied almost in each field, such as handwriting input, zip code identification, Chinese character identification, human face identification, fingerprint identification, iris identification, and has been quite mature. These technologies have been widely applied in daily life of people, and have a significant impact on economy, military affairs, state security and the daily life of people.
Current image identification technologies are only applied in some specific fields, while these applications cannot be followed in real time, and wide application of these technologies in common fields are not sufficient, for example, a big database is not established, and a general image identification standard is lacked. To be specific, image identification to voice playing of books for child education cannot be achieved since no corresponding image identification standards are defined and it is not supported by a server database. Such knowledge like geometry, physics and chemistry in middle school cannot be searched since the figure structures or special character affairs thereof cannot be searched in network, so that only short message No. identification can be conducted while paying via a smartphone, which will cause loss of malicious withdrawal once the smartphone is lost, and palmprint identification cannot be implemented (while it is very convenient to use the smartphone to shoot the palmprint), and all these need to define corresponding image identification standards and support of the server database, and need to apply system support of software and network.